Whenever one ventures forth from one's home, it is necessary to bring along a number of necessary items which seem to continuously grow in number, for example keys, wallet, cell phone, PDA, pen or pencil, etc. Some of these imperative items continue to get smaller and smaller with scientific and technological breakthroughs, and many times the function of one device is incorporated into another device so that only one of these items is carried instead of both. However, it is still necessary to keep track of all of these items, when gathering them to bring with you, or keeping track of them to prevent their loss.
Regardless of the size or the number of such items which one believes to be necessary to be on one's person, a space must be found on the person to carry these devices or items. Where to conveniently put such items, and how to keep track of them, have become an organizational challenge. Every nook and cranny is sought out to become a place where some necessary device or item can be safely and securely carried on the person. In addition to being able to carry such items on one's person in such a manner, it is much more preferable to make certain that the most important of these items are protected against loss and theft. Available space in a secure location on a person is a most desirable commodity.
Accordingly, it would be very desirable to be able to carry small necessary and/or valuable items on one's person utilizing a heretofore wasted space in an article that is generally and usually carried on the person during daily activities.